yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Malaysian Expressway System
The Malaysian Expressway System (Malay: Sistem Lebuhraya Malaysia), which begins with the North-South Expressway (NSE), is currently in the process of being substantially developed. It was built by private companies under the supervision of the government highway authority, Malaysian Highway Authority (abbreviated as MHA; also referred to as Lembaga Lebuhraya Malaysia (LLM) in Malay). Overview A few major expressways in Malaysia are part of the larger Asian Highway Network. The Asian Highway Network is an international project between Asian nations to develop their highway systems, which will form main routes in the network. There are currently seven Asian Highway routes passing through Malaysia:Malaysian Sectional Asian Highway data (XLS) - from the official UNESCAP Asian Highway Network website.- # Asian Highway Route 2 - along the North-South Expressway and # Asian Highway Route 18 - along the Federal Route 3 # Asian Highway Route 140 - along the Federal Route 4 and Butterworth-Kulim Expressway # Asian Highway Route 141 - consists of New Klang Valley Expressway (Bukit Lanjan-Jalan Duta), Duta-Ulu Klang Expressway (Jalan Duta-Sentul Pasar and Sentul Pasar-Greenwood), Kuala Lumpur Middle Ring Road 2 (Greenwood-Gombak North Interchange), Kuala Lumpur-Karak Expressway , East Coast Expressway and Gebeng Bypass # Asian Highway Route 142 - along the MEC Highway , Tun Razak Highway and Federal Route 1 (Segamat-Yong Peng South Interchange) # Asian Highway Route 143 - along the Second Link Expressway # Asian Highway Route 150 - along the Pan Borneo Highway.Asian Highway Database: AH Network in Member Countries - The United Nations Economic and Social Commission for Asia and the Pacific AH2 border crossing dispute The status of the route alignment of the Asian Highway crossing the Malaysia-Singapore border is currently being disputed. Malaysia had commissioned the Second Link Expressway as part of to maintain the primary access-controlled highway status of the route. Meanwhile, Singapore had commissioned the Johor-Singapore Causeway and the Bukit Timah Expressway as part of , as the Johor-Singapore Causeway is the main gateway to Singapore from Malaysia,Singaporean Sectional Asian Highway data (XLS) - from the official UNESCAP Asian Highway Network website. which could mean that the Skudai Highway would be included in the route alignment instead of the Second Link Expressway. Later, the Second Link Expressway, the Ayer Rajah Expressway, Marina Coastal Expressway and Kallang-Paya Lebar Expressway were later gazetted as Asian Highway . History Interstate The Malaysian Government should have planned to build the North-South Highway a long time ago which is in 1930s - 1960s, where in 1977, the Malaysian Ministry of Works received official instructions to draw plans of an expressway from the Malaysia-Thailand border (Bukit Kayu Hitam) to the Johor Causeway. In 1980, the Malaysian Highway Authority (LLM) was established to monitor all the work progress of the first national expressway. Before tolled expressways were introduced in the mid 1970s, most Malaysians traveled around Peninsula Malaysia on federal roads. The major reasons for building new expressways in Malaysia are the increasing number of vehicles along federal routes, the opening of major ports and airports in Malaysia, and the increasing population in major cities and towns of Malaysia. In the year 1966, the Highway Planning Unit was established under the Ministry of Works and Communications. In the year 1970, the first comprehensive five-year road development programme was formulated by the Highway Planning Unit, which included expanding rural roads and plans to construct three new highways linking the east and west coasts. On 27 March 1974, the Kuala Lumpur-Seremban Expressway was constructed. Funded by a loan by the World Bank, the 63.4 km (39.3 mile) expressway was constructed in three phases; the first phase was from Kuala Lumpur to Nilai, while the second phase was from Nilai to Seremban. The third phase was the rehabilitation of the old Federal Route 1 from Kuala Lumpur to Seremban as a toll-free alternative to motorists. The completion of the Kuala Lumpur-Seremban Expressway on June 1977 marking the first step towards the construction of the new interstate expressway known as North-South Expressway (NSE). The Kuala Lumpur-Karak Highway (Federal Route 2) was built between 1976 and 1979. Meanwhile, the 900 m (-- ft) Genting Sempah Tunnel was the first highway tunnel in Malaysia, constructed between 1977 and 1979. The tunnel was officially opened in 1979 by the then Minister of Works and Communications, Dato' Abdul Ghani Gilong. The first tolled section of the Kuala Lumpur-Seremban Expressway, began on 13 February 1982 from Sungai Besi to Labu. The next sections were Bukit Kayu Hitam-Jitra and Senai-Johor Bahru stretches opened in 1985. The Seremban-Ayer Keroh section also came in to the conclusion on 13 August 1987, with the closure of Labu toll plazas. Other than that, closed tolls were activated on 1 October 1987 and the speed limits were enforced on 1 February 1989. Other stretches were also opened, just before the full opening of North-South Expressway on 8 September 1994 by Mahathir Mohammad. *13 August 1987: Seremban - Ayer Keroh *28 September 1987: Ipoh North - Changkat Jering *6 June 1988: Jitra - Gurun *1 April 1989: Ayer Keroh - Pagoh *7 December 1990: Bukit Raja - Damansara *14 April 1991: Gurun - Sungai Petani *28 March 1992: Damansara - Rawang *1 August 1992: Rawang - Tanjung Malim *1 October 1992: Pagoh - Yong Peng North *25 June 1993: Simpang Pulai - Gopeng *12 August 1993: Yong Peng North - Machap *17 August 1993: Sungai Petani - Butterworth *1 October 1993: Tapah - Tanjung Malim *1 November 1993: Sedenak - Skudai *8 January 1994: Machap - Sedenak/Skudai - Johor Bahru *16 January 1994: Ipoh North - Simpang Pulai *5 February 1994: Juru - Changkat Jering *7 February 1994: Gopeng - Tapah Expressway Works Before the mid-1990s, there were no specific coding system for the expressways. When more and more expressways were built, a system of expressway numbering was applied to all expressways. The Touch n' Go system was fully implemented on 2003, and SmartTAG were also consolidated together. The rehabilitation works on the North-South Expressway had begun with the 3-lanes, which was completed in 2008; in addition the construction of local-express lanes between Jelapang and Ipoh South was completed in July 2009. In 2013, rehabilitation works for the North-South Expressway also begun with the fourth lane, which was completed on November 2014. The Seremban-Port Dickson Highway was opened in May 1998 followed by Butterworth-Kulim Expressway on June 1998. Johor Bahru The history of highways in Johor Bahru started in the 1980s when the city of Johor Bahru became a main southern international gateway to Malaysia from Singapore after the separation of Singapore from Malaysia on 9 August 1965. The main reasons for building expressways in Johor Bahru are the increasing size of the Johor Bahru metropolitan area since it achieved city status on 1 January 1994, and the formation of the South Johor Economic Region (SJER) or Iskandar Development Region (IDR) (now Iskandar Malaysia) on 30 July 2006. Many townships have been constructed around Johor Bahru and industrial estates have been developed in areas such as Senai, Skudai, Tebrau, Pasir Gudang and Tampoi. The Second Link Expressway (also known as Linkedua) was opened in February 1998 which goes from the Senai North all the way to Tuas Checkpoint, followed by the Senai-Desaru Expressway on 10 June 2011. The JB Eastern Dispersal Link, which links Pandan and Johor-Singapore Causeway was opened on 1 August 2012. Kuala Lumpur The history of the highways in the Klang Valley started after the separation of Singapore from Malaysia on 9 August 1965, when the Malaysian government decided to make Port Swettenham (now Port Klang) Malaysia's new national port as a replacement for Singapore. As a result, the government planned to build a first highway in Klang Valley known as Federal Highway connecting Port Swettenham (now Port Klang) to Kuala Lumpur in the 1960s. In 1967, the 45 km (28 mile) Federal Highway (Federal Highway Route 2, the first dual-carriageway highway in Malaysia) was opened to traffic. In the early 1990s the federal government decided to build more expressways and highways in Klang Valley because of the increasing size and population of the Klang Valley conurbation, development of new townships and industrial estates, and the massive traffic jams along Federal Highway. The New Klang Valley Expressway (NKVE), which was opened in 1990, is the second link to Kuala Lumpur from Klang after Federal Highway. In 1997, North-South Expressway Central Link (NSECL), which is the main link to Kuala Lumpur International Airport (KLIA) was opened to traffic. New World First Travel had developed new expressways such as Cheras - Kajang Expressway (opened on 17 January 1999), Damansara-Puchong Expressway (opened in February 1999), Penchala Link (opened in 2004), Kajang Dispersal Link Expressway (opened in 8 July 2004), Guthrie Corridor Expressway (opened in 2005), Kuala Lumpur-Putrajaya Expressway (opened in 13 December 2007) and Kajang-Seremban Highway (opened in 10 August 2010). Following the formation of the Greater Kuala Lumpur in the early 2010s, many expressways and highways will be built in the Greater Kuala Lumpur under the Economic Transformation Programme (ETP). These are the Besraya Extension Expressway (now part of the Besraya Expressway) (opened 2012), Damansara-Shah Alam Elevated Expressway (DASH), Sungai Besi-Ulu Klang Elevated Expressway (SUKE), East Klang Valley Expressway (EKVE) which will be part of the Kuala Lumpur Outer Ring Road (KLORR) system, Sri Damansara Link and Tun Razak Link of the Duta-Ulu Klang Expressway (DUKE), Kinrara-Damansara Expressway (KIDEX Skyway) and Serdang-Kinrara-Putrajaya Expressway (SKIP). However, the proposed Kinrara-Damansara Expressway (KIDEX Skyway) project was officially scrapped by the Selangor State Government due to the several protests by the local Petaling Jaya citizens. Penang The history of highways in Penang started in the 1970s when the federal government decided to build the Penang Bridge, connecting Seberang Perai to Penang Island. The construction of Penang Bridge began in 1982 and was completed in 1985. This bridge was officially opened on 14 September 1985 by then Malaysian Prime Minister Tun Dr Mahathir Mohammad. A proposal for a second bridge, the Penang Second Bridge, has been approved by the government and included as one of the Ninth Malaysia Plan national projects. According to official news, construction work of the new Penang Second Bridge started on Nov 2007, and was targeted for completion before the end of the year 2010. The Penang Second Bridge in which now official named as Sultan Abdul Halim Muadzam Shah Bridge was officially opened on 1 March 2014 by the Malaysian Prime Minister Najib Tun Razak. Other proposals included Butterworth Outer Ring Road and Penang Outer Ring Road. Numbering System Expressways are defined as high-speed highways built under the JKR R6 rural highway standard, as dual-carriageways of at least 4 lanes (2 lanes per carriageway) with full access control, grade-separated interchanges and high design speed limit of 120 km/h, allowing the advisory speed limit of 110-130 km/h. However, the section between Cahaya Baru and Penawar of the Senai-Desaru Expressway E22 is built as a two-lane single carriageway with the similar features as the Swiss autostrasse, making it as the first true two-lane controlled-access expressway in Malaysia followed by the section of Teluk Panglima Garang and Pulau Indah of the South Klang Valley Expressway (SKVE) E2610 All expressways are considered federal highways, but administered by Malaysian Highway Authority (MHA) and the respective concessionaire companies. Highways, on the other hand, complement the national network of expressways and federal roads and built under the JKR R5 rural highway standard, with relatively high design speed limit (although not as high as the expressway speed limit) of 100 km/h, allowing the maximum speed limit of 90 km/h. The highways are built with partial access control, and grade-spearated interchanges and at-grade crossings are both permitted. However, it is possible for a federal or state highway to be built with almost equivalent standard of an expressway with the exception of lower speed limit, for example the Federal Highway. Highways can be built either as dual-carriageway or 2-lane single carriageway. Before the mid-1990s, there were no specific coding system for the expressways. When more and more expressways were built, a system of expressway numbering was applied to all expressways. The Touch n' Go system was fully implemented on 2003, and SmartTAG were also consolidated together. The syntax for highway exits in Malaysia is in the format EXIT xxnn or EXIT xxnn, where xx is the expressway code number (which can be one or two digits) and nn is the two-digit assigned number for each highway exit. For example, Johor Bahru exit at the end of North-South Expressway is labelled EXIT 257, where the last two digits (57) are the assigned exit number and the first digit (2) is the expressway route number (E2). Meanwhile, Jalan Templer exit at the Federal Highway is labelled EXIT 224, where the two digits (24) are the assigned exit number and the first digit (2) is the federal route number (2), . Expressways have distance markers in green colour (blue for federal expressways and highways) placed every 100 m. Sprint Expressway Sprint Expressway E23 (Malay: Sistem Penyuraian Trafik KL Barat, Western KL Traffic Dispersial System or Lebuhraya Sprint) is the main expressway network in Klang Valley, Malaysia. The Template:Convert of expressway is divided into three sections: the Kerinchi Link, Damansara Link and Penchala Link. It is a three-lane dual carriageway that was built to disperse traffic from congested inner city roads and narrow residential roads leading into the city of Kuala Lumpur from the Western suburbs of Petaling Jaya and Damansara and surrounding areas. This expressway is also known as Western Dispersal Link Scheme. It is one of the busiest expressway during rush hour from/to Kuala Lumpur. Cashless Payments Some toll plazas were converted to drop cash payments. Motorists would need a card before you go in. *1 December 2008: Sultan Iskandar (Woodlands Checkpoint) *14 September 2009: Tanjung Kupang (Tuas Checkpoint) *15 July 2010: Lima Kedai *11 January 2014: Kempas, Perling *22 November 2014: Batu Tiga, Sungai Rasau *1 June 2015: Mambau, Lukut Seremban-Port Dickson Highway *9 September 2015: Bukit Kayu Hitam, Jitra, Penang Bridge, Lunas, Kubang Semang, Gombak, Bentong, Dato Keramat, Ayer Panas, Sentul Pasar, Batu, SMART Tunnel *13 December 2015: Salak South, Seri Kembangan, PJS 2, PJS 5, Pantai Dalam, Batu 9, Batu 11, Seri Muda, Alam Impian and Putrajaya *2 March 2016: Lagong, Elmina, Bukit Jelutong, Kemuning, Sunway, Awan Besar, Awan Kecil, Kajang-Seremban Highway, Penchala Link, Damansara Link, Kerinchi Link, Ijok, Kundang West, Kundang East, Taman Rimba Templer